


Lost Generation

by U848587



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demolition Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587
Summary: John "Maverick" Sheppard woke up 2000 years in the future after the Normandy found him cryogenically frozen in an escape pod. To the crew, he's the war hero of Akuze and 'Commander', to the human race he's a spear head of hope, to Udina and the Alliance he's a convenient pawn to get more recruits. Now if he could just get used to seeing aliens everywhere and figure out what he's going to do...something attacked his ship.
Kudos: 1





	Lost Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random plot bunny, I am trying to throw away paper with random plot scrawls. This may never be completed. If you like the idea, go ahead and take it.

John pulled at his combat shirt trying to adjust it and get used to the design. He didn't understand how in 2000 years a normal cotton shirt became...whatever this thing was. He hid in his cabin most day cycles and only ventured out about an hour into Night Cycles shift when most of the Normandy's crew was sleeping. He wasn't comfortable with all the Hero worship, let alone the way they treated him like he didn't know what a toilet was but would assume he understood why toilet paper was obsolete. 


End file.
